


Ms Oddbod

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Community: who_at_50, Gen, Missing Scene, Titan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu trip in the TARDIS with a peek into the thoughts of Clara's students.  A prequel to <em>The Twelfth Doctor #1</em> (Titan Comics).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms Oddbod

**Author's Note:**

> This story also takes place sometime after "The Caretaker," since Clara mentions dealing with the Skovox Blitzer in this comic.
> 
> For [](http://who-at-50.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**who_at_50**](http://who-at-50.dreamwidth.org/)'s 52nd anniversary fanwork-a-thon.

Clara was shocked when the Doctor appeared near the women's changing rooms at the dry ski slope in London. She was glad the Doctor caught her after she was in her ski outfit, not while she was in the middle of changing clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Clara asked. She wore a purple ski outfit, and she had her skis and poles with her.

"I looked for you at school, but you weren't there. I bumped into one of the teachers there. She said you came here."

"Yes, but you can't be here!"

"Why can't I be here? Am I too tall for this building? Too Scottish?"

"No, this is the women's changing room area. The rest of the women around here want some privacy."

"Well, if you want me to move the TARDIS, you're going to have to get in the TARDIS with me."

"I don't have time for an adventure. I'm supposed to be supervising this ski trip."

"You know I'll have you back here in five minutes. Your time, anyway. And isn't Danny supervising this trip with you?"

"You're right. Can you hold my skis and poles?"

"No, I don't want--"

Clara gave the Doctor her skis and poles. She ran away and came back to the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"What was that for?"

"Just talked to Danny and my students. I told Danny to look after my students and my students that I'd be gone for a bit. And now I can come with you. So, where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go."

Clara blinked. "I don't know where I want to go."

The Doctor walked in the TARDIS. "We'll figure it out before we get there."

 

After the TARDIS materialised away, Clara grabbed her poles and stood at the bottom of the stairwell leading to the console. The two of them had decided to go to an ice planet, Isen IV, so Clara could ski while the Doctor would stay inside, preferring not to freeze himself. Clara mimed her skiing moves before stopping abruptly. "Doctor, is there any way I can check in on my students?"

"Of course there is. I can get the TARDIS to show you a feed from that city fakery."

The Doctor loaded security camera footage from the dry ski slope to the TARDIS' monitor. Back on Earth, Courtney Woods, along with some of the other girls in Clara's class, were waiting to get on a simulated slope to learn how to ski.

"I don't get why we're here," one of the girls said to Courtney.

"Ms Oddbod fancies Mr Pink," Courtney said. "That's why she volunteered to supervise the ski trip with him."

"What did they say?" Clara said.

The Doctor repeated what Courtney and the other student said to each other, but the Doctor thought Courtney said "Oddwald" instead of "Oddbod" instead. Clara asked what Courtney had called her. Even though the Doctor got Courtney's nickname for Clara right the second time, he added to his statement "Who cares?"

Clara was outraged when she learned of the "Oddbod" nickname. The Doctor tried to soothe Clara's bruised ego by saying that looks were superficial, but it didn't work. Then again, comparing chemical peels and liposuction to a Sontaran torture chamber in front of a human was never bound to work in the first place.


End file.
